Uncomplicated
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad likes to tell himself Bertrand was uncomplicated, but it was a lie. Vlad/Bertrand one shot


**Halia Stone - as requested! The joyful novelty of one of my oldest stories getting a review back when I was atrocious at writing. Now I'm almost not shit.**

-YD-

Vlad liked to tell himself Bertrand was uncomplicated.

It's a lie.

The vampire always looked at him oddly while Vlad was with Erin. They agreed nobody could know about them, but Vlad still expected Bertrand to suddenly announce how much Vlad got off on sucking his tutors cock. Something about his intense stare always made Vlad shudder. Made him long for the times he lied to Erin about extra training only to find himself pinned beneath a broad, muscled body. Bertrand was always so serious, so stoic until they were fucking.

Then he was glorious, primal and uninhibited.

"Vladimir."

Bats. Bertrand was going to request Vlad's time and it was going to upset his girlfriend.

"Yes Bertrand?"

He could feel Erin's scowl burning on the side of his face.

"Training. I'll be waiting."

The vampire flitted off, leaving Erin to complain to Vlad.

"Training? Again? I swear he does this to keep us apart."

"Well... probably. He knows you're human now, so he wants to keep my mind off you I guess."

That, and Bertrand had a thing for fucking Vlad over a coffin to make the whole experience more vampiric.

"I suppose. You better go before he comes back and gives you _the look._ "

Erin didn't know what _the look_ really meant, a reminder that Bertrand wholly intended to have Vlad a quivering mess of arousal. Vlad kissed his girlfriend, promising to be done as soon as he could before zipping off toward Bertrand's quarters. Bertrand was waiting, barely waiting for Vlad to stop moving before his cool lips were on Vlad's, strong hands on his face, his chest, his waist. Bertrand never touched his neck intentionally - Vlad was still his superior. Vlad allowed his hands to roam through the messy, untameable curls on Bertrand's head, feeling the faint scar on the mans cheek as they came back down.

"This is becoming a habit of yours. I often wonder if you use sex to get out of training."

"You got me. Take off your clothes."

Bertrand's mouth quirked in that maddening half-smirk, eyes challenging.

"Is that an order _sir_?"

Vlad's gut tightened with heat.

"Yes."

Bertrand took a step back, slowly unbuttoning his jacket and slipping it off to reveal a cotton t-shirt he would wear for training normally and his long, firmly muscled arms. The jacket was obviously folded before he put it down, then used those gorgeous arms to lift his t-shirt and reveal the solid planes of his chest and stomach. Vlad had never acknowledged his eyes wandering to the other side until Bertrand, but _Lucifer_ he couldn't resist Bertrand at all. His tutor untied the knot in the drawstring holding up his bottoms, letting them drop to the floor so he was left in nothing but tight black boxers. He kicked off his shoes, then stood there with his head facing the ground and his arms clasped behind his back - on display for Vlad's viewing pleasure.

Keeping the tone, Vlad raked his eyes over the muscled body appreciatively before they continued.

"Now undress me."

There was a flicker of surprise, but Bertrand closed the distance between them and started unbuttoning Vlad's shirt, eyes hungrily taking in the skin revealed beneath it. Vlad stayed lax, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Bertrand didn't hesitate before going for Vlad's jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. He pushed the denim down, Vlad kicking off his boots and jeans so they were both only down to one layer of cotton each.

"Drop them, then over the coffin."

Bertrand knew that meant he was the one getting fucked that day, but he didn't seem to mind as he complied with Vlad's request. He dropped the boxers first, offering Vlad a tempting view of his swollen cock, thick and smooth. Then he turned, giving Vlad the view of his gorgeous ass instead. He couldn't believe how that perfect, plush curve had been hidden beneath Bertrand's formal attire, certain that it would be something of a yardstick Vlad compared any backside he saw to for all eternity.

"Lube?"

"Usual place."

Vlad retrieved the tube from the drawer next to Bertrand's box of argentalium crystals - trophies from fights with slayers - and stepped back, letting the thick, clear liquid drizzle over the older vampires cheeks. Bertrand hissed but didn't withdraw from the sensation, waiting for Vlad to slick his fingers, rub the oily substance into his muscle until it relaxed and permitted a finger to breach him. Blood, Bertrand was tight but he opened up wonderfully to Vlad's probing finger. He gasped when a second pushed in, but Vlad moved them slowly and carefully until he relaxed. Then he went searching, finding the firm little bump that Vlad knew from experience would send bolts of white-hot pleasure rushing through Bertrand's body.

"You want something Bertrand?"

It took a special effort to get Bertrand to beg, but Vlad was becoming an expert at it. If he timed it just right with a firm rub at his prostate, Bertrand struggled to deny his desires.

"Yes."

"What is it you want?"

Bertrand growled, so Vlad repeated the question as he thrust his fingers in deeper.

"Take me!"

His old fashioned speech was to be expected, but it did the trick; Vlad felt his cock twitch with desire to do just that.

"You prepped enough?"

"Yes."

Vlad dropped his shorts, giving his cock a few tugs for relief before pouring lube into his hand and covering himself with it. Bertrand pushed back as soon as Vlad's cock pressed against him, eager to take him further in immediately. Vlad enjoyed the slow envelopment, sinking in inch by inch with a low groan. It wasn't fair to Erin, but... she couldn't make him feel the way Bertrand did and Vlad was too selfish at heart to give up the fantastic sex. He felt the heat begin to build far too fast, every thrust pushing him closer to an earth-shattering climax but too soon, much too soon.

"Fuck!"

He came, gasping and shaking and a little embarrassed. Bertrand didn't laugh like Vlad expected him to, instead standing up and checking Vlad was still behind him.

"Sorry, that sort of hit me out of nowhere."

"It's perfectly fine; these things happen."

Glad he could no longer blush, Vlad eyed Bertrand's unsatisfied erection.

"You want to switch? Or I can use my fingers? Or you want my mouth?"

Bertrand pressed his fingers against Vlad's mouth, silencing his embarrassed babblings.

"Hush now."

He kissed him again, slower, deeper. Vlad melted in to it, legs still a little shaky from his climax as he tried to stay standing. Bertrand guided Vlad backwards to the table in his rooms instead of the coffin, which felt steadier beneath him as he hopped up on to it. He watched Bertrand retrieve the lube, legs shaking slightly as they were parted to allow Bertrand access. Vlad tended to bottom with his tutor more often - it was something he couldn't get from Erin and Vlad was greedy for it - so his body opened up and stretched quicker than Bertrand's.

That didn't stop Bertrand drawing it out, slowly fingering him open and rubbing at Vlad's prostate until his cock hardened again, until Vlad was pushing down on the fingers to get them deeper inside him. He shifted and writhed and leaked copiously, aching to be filled by then.

"I'm still in charge. Fuck me!"

"So impatient. Come forward a little."

Vlad had his doubts the table was sturdy enough for vampires to actually fuck on, but he was too aroused to actually care as Bertrand hooked his arms under Vlad's knees to lift his lower half into place, thick damp cock pushing him open as Vlad keened. Vlad's head rolled back as he was stretched, biting his lip and feeling his fangs had come down as the skin split.

"You're bleeding."

"It'll stop. _Move_."

Bertrand, naturally a little obedient despite his snark, began thrusting almost the second the words left Vlad's mouth. His aim was always spot on, his angle perfect to stimulate every sensitive nerve into a heady state of pleasure with every single thrust. Vlad could do nought but lie there and take it, cock heavy against his belly as he was fucked soundly. It felt like every bit of Bertrand's considerable strength was put in to each and every slam into Vlad's body, pushing him further up the table until Bertrand had to pull him back to continue fucking into him.

The pressure on his prostate was constant, sending Vlad's pleasure levels into the stratosphere as bolts of heat raced through his body, as his cock leaked steadily from the stimulation. Bertrand's usually keen, observant eyes were half-closed and hazy with lust, his full lips parting to let his low and gravelled sounds of enjoyment. Vlad let the feel of being stretched and fucked and filled run through him constantly, his dark un-oxygenated blood running down from his split lip and spilling more when Vlad bit his lip again. He could see Bertrand's fangs were down as he lost control of himself - Vlad thrilled in being able to steal away his carefully constructed outer control, finding the primal creature that lingered beneath with something other than bloodlust.

He always knew when Bertrand was close to coming, his hand clumsily wrapping around Vlad's shaft and stroking, tugging with none of the finesse usually evident in Bertrand's limber movements. Vlad reveled in it. His hips bucked and thighs tightened, the thick cock inside him beginning to swell and Vlad knew they were both teetering on the edge.

"Let go Vlad."

His harsh whisper was all it took to push Vlad over the cliffs edge, falling into a turbulent ocean that battered his body with waves of pleasure as he splattered both their torsos with white, back bowing as Vlad came over himself, over Bertrand's hand and chest. He whined and whimpered probably loud enough to be heard in the school, but he had long stopped caring as the climax took him. Bertrand groaned a breathers heartbeat later, cool and sticky and thick as he spilled into Vlad's body.

They seperated and re-dressed functionally afterward, both desperately needing showers and ignoring that it really wasn't so functional any more. Vlad's lower back ached delicously, that particular dull pain that reminded him the sex was _fantastic_ and that was why he kept going back to Bertrand. Feeling his guard take its time to rebuild, Vlad spoke first.

"You can say it you know."

"Say what?"

Bertrand dressed completely, neatly, as though he weren't going to strip and shower almost immediately.

"That you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Me and Erin."

Bertrand rolled his eyes.

"Jealous of a breather? I hardly think-"

Acting surprisngly confident despite the slightly unsettling feeling of come leaking out of him, Vlad shrugged on his shirt.

"She's more than that. She's my girlfriend, she's the beacon of hope for peace between vampires and humans alongside me. To everyone else, you're just my tutor."

Bertrand smirked.

"Don't you know Vlad? Don't you know the secret?"

"What secret?"

He closed the distance, fangs down as he leant in closer to Vlad.

"Play the part, but never ever let what other people think truly matter."

Then they were kissing again and Vlad felt his knees go weak. If only he could truly trust the vampire in front of him, Vlad wouldn't have to keep it secret. Keep them secret. But... Bertrand was just too complicated.

-YD-

 **WOW I am so out of practice at Young Dracula!**


End file.
